Im not afraid
by hklittleredbow
Summary: Yukki was banished from her clan and found refuge in the hidden leaf and in a certain bug ninja rated for later ShinoxOC


I dont own naruto

Chapter one

Miyukki Takamora was banished from her clan for not agreeing to an aranged marriage setup by her father. The man sge was set to marry was a very abusive, but her father didnt care the clan would have gotten alot of money from the engagement, but poor Miyukki just couldnt bring herself to go through with she was exiled from the clan and took refuge in the Hidden Leaf Village

So here she sat in the Hokages office discussing the terms for her move to the Hidden leaf

"All right Miyukki"

"Yukki...My lady"

"Ok Yukki then for now you can stay in the Hokage tower in one of the guest rooms untill we find you an apartment to live in. then in three days we will assign a jounin to test your because of your jounin status from your old village if your test results are up to the Leaf Village standards then i will just transfer your status is this acceptable"

"Oh um yes My Lady" god this woman made her so nervous

Tusnade looked down at the skinny girl with long blonde and could she the fear in her plum colored eyes. She could also she why her father tried to marrry her to a wealthy man, see was extremly beautiful very slender and petite, beautiful pale skin and a very soft voice. but thats not why Tsunade had aloud her into the village.  
Yukki was very powerful, the Takamora clan was a clan of telepaths and elemental users and she was one of the bestin her clan. She would be a great asset to the village.

All of a sudden Yukki felt her eyes start to water. Even though this village was beautiful but she was all alone and it was just starting to hit her that even though she was here her father could still come for her. the tought put a huge knot in her stomach

Tusnade almost as if reading her mind said"You know Yukki now the you are officailly a member of this village all of the Hidden Leaf ninja will fight to protect you with their lives so there is nothing to be afraid of understand"

"yes my lady"

"Now tomarrow Sakura will take you on a tour of the village but do you think that you could manage but yourself for the rest of today I still have alot of paperwork to fill out to make you a citizen of the village"

"I think i can manage for today"

"okay then here is your key to the guest room you will be staying at its room number 6 on the first floor" she hands her the key "your excused"

"thank you for everything" then Yukki bowed and left the room

Tsunade stared at the closed door for a minute. "that poor girl no one should have to go through this much".

Yukki spent most of the day walking in a daze. She didnt know what to do with herself this really wasnt her home. She didnt now what to do or where to go. Everything was becoming a little to over whelming. Some how she ened up towards the end of town where the forest starts. she kept walking for about an hour untill she found a lake. She didnt know how long she was standing there, but all she could think about was the rest of her family her mother and her sisters what where they going to have to go through just becuse see was a coward. Then as the tears started to flow down her face she collapsed and started to sob into her she started she couldnt stop, she just cried about everything that happened the past month it just seemed so hopeless.

Shino was on his way home after spending most of the day searching for silkworms when he heard someone sobbing. From the soft sound of the sobs he could tell it was female but he didnt recognize the voice or the chakara pattern. Shino has never been could with comforting people because lets face it no one wants to be comforted by a person with insects crwaling around in their body, but he wasnt a monster and could just leave this person there. So with a heavy sigh he started moving towards the noise.  
Once he got close enough to see the person he stopped dead in his tracks.

"she is so beautiful"

He took a step forward but the moment the twig under his foot snapped the girls head snapped up and in another second she was in a defensive posotion with a Kunai in her hand

"Who are you"

"My name is Shino Aburame from the Hidden Leaf Village"

Yukki saw the symbol on his head band and started to relax and lowered her weapon

"Im sorry i didnt think anyone would come this far"

"I was coming back from an errand"

Shino looked into her eyes and his breathe hitched so beautiful just then a wave of sadnees washed over him. No one like that would ever be interesred a man who had a hive of bugs inside of him.

"Why were you crying earlier"

She gasped is that why he came? "Its nothing, Im fine"

"Thats not what it looks like"

He took a couple steps forward but stopped when she flinched was she already afraid of him.

"Whats your name"

"Yukki Takamora...im moving to the Leaf Village"

"Then there is now reason to be afraid of me"

Her eyes got wide as she looked at him "Its not that im afraid of you its just that alot has happened in the passed month and im a little jumpy im sorry"

Shino looked at the girl in front of him and wondered what could have happened to make someone look so sad and scared he wanted to comfort her but it didnt seem to bee going very well. then he glanced down to her lip and saw that it was busted and anger started to sweel up inside of him and his kikaichu were buzzing. Why am i acting like this i even now her.

"Um Shino"

Shino broke from his train of thought"Yes"

"If you are fom the Hidden leaf Village then that means you know how to get back right?"

He made a small chuckle before saying "Of course follow me" 


End file.
